glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracker
=Character History= "The main focus of next Sunday's wave is a particular version of Sarvos that's been on deck for a bit. Back when the first Custom Corps rolled out, lots of unique characters were created for the project, and one of my personal favorites was a figure combination called Tracker Sarvos. Tracker had a bulked up right arm that was outfitted with Phase Arm parts, and featured a red, grey and black color selection (paying homage to Matt Trakker of M.A.S.K.). It was tough for me to let that little guy out into the wild, because I had carried it around with me (like dozens of future CCs) and had lots of fun going on various adventures, developing the character's personality. I imagined this Tracker Sarvos as something of a lone wolf, called in to deal with the strange and unexplained. Part Mulder and part Clint Eastwood with a dash of Kwai Chang Caine. Now, after thinking about making Tracker Sarvos again since back in the CC days, we will be releasing a full production version. The specific colors are set up to connect directly with the Crayhunters and Rig Crew waves, and the color swapping between all of the assortments is pretty fun if you enjoy customizing your stuff."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/10/tracker-type.html =Story= The Sarvos Program "Tracker was awakened during the initial development of the Sarvos Program, and served as the main experimental prototype for the duration of the project's early life cycle. Unknown to the majority of Travelers that are granted the rank of Sarvos, an inhibitor mechanism is embedded within the core of the Sarvos armor, which acts as a kill switch in the event a Sarvos goes rogue or defies its orders. The primary reason behind the genesis of the Sarvos Program was to gain absolute control of the strongest Travelers - by tempting them with even greater power. The secret price of this advancement is only realized after it's too late to turn back. The only known Sarvos that has discovered a way to directly override this effect is Tracker."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/10/standard-style.html Tracker Battle TrackerSarvos.jpg|Tracker Sarvos ScarPheydenSend.jpg|Scar Pheyden ScarVSTracker.jpg|Scar VS Tracker ScarVSTrackerClash.jpg|Clash ScarVSTrackerThrow.jpg|Throw CustomCorpsSarvosTracker.jpg Axis Evolution Program "Traveler Harcoriun operates as Tracker's partner when called upon, and stands as one of the original participants involved in the Glyaxia controlled Axis Evolution Program. Throughout numerous missions, Harcoriun has exhibited an almost reckless willingness to push the limits of the Axis Tech, regardless of the risks. Despite this dangerous characteristic, Tracker trusts few as implicitly as Harcoriun."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/10/traveler-harcoriun.html Neo Tracker Unit "Tasked by Glyaxia Command with the investigation of a mysterious disturbance near Outpost Odesskar, Tracker journeys with two specialized Glyan Commandos to the remote destination, located just inside the classified "Vector Triangle"..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/neo-tracker-unit.html "Specially trained in the the esoteric discipline of Dimensional Relativity and biologically augmented to operate at a Traveler's pace, the Glyans selected for duty within the Tracker Unit are some of the rarest soldiers in all of Glyaxia Command. Though they represent the very best of the Glyan Forces, Tracker is secretly wary of his new partners, harboring suspicion about their true mission objectives."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/glyan-tracker-commando.html =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Tracker Sarvos Conversion Set Black/Gray/Red with painted eyes/accents and White tampo w/ Red Phanost head/ Black Pheyden head/ Red Sarvos chest/ Gray Pheyden pelvis/ Gray scarf/ Red scarf/ 1 complete Axis Joint Set/ 1 complete Phase Arm set/ 2 Black PVC Switch Pins - Configured in Tracker Formation. $12 each. Special Price. Archive-sarvos-tracker.png|Tracker Sarvos Conversion Set =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Neo Tracker Conversion Set Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure, axis joint set, phase arm set and scarf. $18 each. Archive-glyarmor-tracker_1024x1024.jpg|Glyarmor Tracker Archive-glyarmor-tracker2_1024x1024.jpg =References= Category:Sarvos Category:Glyarmor Category:Neo Sarvos